A method as defined in the opening paragraph is generally known and applied, inter alia, by television networks that modify an image area of an original video signal to include a visible logo. The logo identifies the broadcasting station or content owner. A useful property of the logo is that it remains visible after recording and thus assists in identifying illegal copies of home-recorded broadcast video material.